Sozin's Comet Survivors
by Shyla Fox
Summary: An epic storm has hit the four nations across the world and the Avatar is gone once again. They survived Sozin's Comet but can they survive the tempest coming? Time is running out and so is everyones hope. This is the alternate anding to Sozin's Comet.


**Authors Notes: This is a complete revision from the first chapter I wrote. I also decided to split the original into two chapters :D**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Paramount Pictures, Viacom, and Mike & ****Bryan.**

* * *

Sunlight streamed in from the tall windows of the Fire Lord's bedroom. He stood there, struggling to put on his robe, still feeling pain from the wound where Azula shot him with lightning.

"Need any help with that?" Zuko looked to where the voice came from and saw Mai as he turned to the doorway.

"Mai!" He exclaimed, trying to smile. "I thought you were…" He gulped. "In prison?"

Mai turned toward Zuko, with his right arm still clutching his injured abdomen. She gently slipped on his sleeve, and then tied up his tunic.

"My uncles the warden," She smirked at him. "Idiot."

"Oh," He pulled back a little at her touch. "Right."

"Plus, the new Fire Lord being your boyfriend helps."As she leaned in for kiss, Zuko drew back harshley. A stunned look came across his face as if someone had just offended him deeply.

"Mai, What are you doing!" He yelled.

"What does it look like…?" She hissed, with her arms still around him. "I'm trying to kiss you!"

Limping slightly, Zuko heaved away from Mai's grasp.

"I am not your boyfriend, Mai. I don't think it's going to work out." He murmured, restraining from looking at her. "I meant what I said in that letter…" He took a shaky breath. Almost regretfully he said, "It's over."

Mai's eyes became watery. "Fine!" She shouted. Discouraged and shot down, she almost ran toward the door. Hesitating when she reached the threshold, she said, "Why is it, that the people you love the most, always hurt you the worst?"

He thought about that. Debating whether he should supply an answer for her. "I don't know." He said, in a soft voice. A tear shed from his good eye. He remembered his mother and uncle. All the people he had hurt and all the people he loved. All the people he truly cared about.

Mai broke the silence. "Well you should." She said firmly, leaving the room.

* * *

Uncle Iroh played the horn.

Zuko served tea.

Everybody in the gang was in Iroh's tea shop in Ba Sing Se.

Appa was munching on hay on the front porch of the shop.

Momo flew around the room inloopty-loops. The careless lemur bumped into Aang's glider that was set against a wall. Aang walked over to pick it up and put it back in its place, while Momo still soared across the room. "Watch it buddy." He said very friendly.

Zuko poured Katara a cup of tea, he smiled and she smiled back. Katara took her cup. _She's so beautiful,_ He thought to himself, not taking his eyes off her.

"Zuko!" Sokka yelled in frustration. "Stop moving!" Everyone, even Zuko, looked at Sokka."I wanted to do a painting. So we can always remember the good times together."

"Well that's very, thoughtful of you Sokka," Katara cheered, drawing near Sokka. Everyone, except Toph, followed.

"Wait," Katara grimaced at the sight of the painting. "Why did you give me Momo's ears?"

"Those are your hair loopies." He grinned.

"Well at least you don't look like borcupine." Zuko replied.

"Sokka, why did you paint me fire bending?" Suki asked.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way."

Momo jumped on to the table and purred at the artwork.

"What, you think you can do a better job Momo?" He argued.

"Hey, my belly isn't that big anymore." Iroh stated. "I've really trimmed down."

"And where's my arrow?" Aang yelled.

"That _is _your arrow, Aang," Sokka pointed to Aang on his painting.

"Well I think you all look perfect!" Toph shouted sarcastically. Everyone laughed except Sokka. "Why do you find the need to do that?"

While all this was happening Zuko noticed Katara was missing. She had gone out to the balcony. Zuko found the need to go talk to her, more like to thank her.

He whisked away from his complaining and laughing friends to accompany her. Walking over to the door and gently opening it. Nobody noticed he left.

He met her at the edge of the terrace. "Oh," She gasped, startled. "Hey, Zuko."

"Hi, Katara." He prompted his arms on the railing. The sun was just setting.

"The sunset is beautiful."

"It sure is." He agreed, looking at her. "Katara?"

"Yeah?" She looked at him.

"I..." He pushed away from the railing and ran his fingers through his hair. "I um, I wanted to say thanks, again." He stuttered nervously. "For you know, healing me."

"Zuko, like I said I'm the one who should be thanking you." Reassuring him.

"Well I had to, I-"

Aang noticed both Zuko and Katara were gone. He looked at the door that was left opened and saw the two together. Jealousy struck through him as he raced to the balcony to join his friends.

"Hey guys!" Aang popped out from behind the door and greeted them.

"Hi, Aang," Katara gestured.

"Hey," Zuko sighed. "Aang."

He leaned over the railing. "So, what did you think of Sokka's Painting?"

"I've seen better." Zuko crossed his arms as he over looked the scenery.

Aang fixed his eyes on Katara, not paying attention to the newly crowned Fire Lord. "Can I talk to Katara," Aang said shyly. "Alone?"

Katara opened her mouth to say something; cut off by Zuko she closed it.

"Actually, we were sort of talking, Aang." He replied defensive, not knowing what to say next.

Katara glanced at Zuko. "Oh." Aang croaked, his eyelids lowered a little and his head slightly ducked. "I'll...talk to her later then." The Avatar left, defeated.

She looked at Zuko. "Like I said, I should be thanking you."

"I had to. I…" He hesitated and chose his words carefully. "I couldn't betray you again, I couldn't let Azula win _again_, I couldn't let her hurt another person I care about."

"Th- that's," She blushed. "Sweet of you, but you don't have-"

Suddenly Zuko closed the space between them with a kiss. Hesitantly Katara pulled her arms around his shoulders as he kept his hands on her waist. He pulled away slowly, gently. "I couldn't let her hurt you." He breathed. Relieved.

In an outbreak of emotions, Katara didn't know what to say. Feelings of regret and forgiveness, sadness and joy, hatred and love were all tossing around in her stomach. "I…" Her face was now a deep shade of red. "…Zuko…"

"Helping the avatar wasn't the only reason I came back." He said softly in her ear. "I needed to tell you that I was sorry. I wanted your forgiveness the most." He brushed his warm lips against her skin, making her tremble. "I'm sorry and I know I can never make it up to you but I will try everyday for the rest-"

Katara found Zuko's lips again, and put both hands on his face pulling him closer to her. She faltered when gently placing her hand on his scar. She stood on her toes so he wouldn't have to bend down as much. "You talk too much." Katara said looking into his ember eyes. The young Fire Lord only chuckled and took her hands and pressed them harder on to his face keeping them there for a while. "You're the first person I let touch that." He exhaled. "I just want you to know."

In tears she wrapped her arms around his torso, nestling her head on his neck. Holding her hips, he rested his head atop hers. He whispered, "Why are you crying?"

She didn't answer immediately. Cautious with her words, she asked: "If I had healed your scar back in Ba Sing Se," She paused. "Would you have attacked Azula instead of us…?" Although she knew asking him would bring back unpleasant memories, regaurdless she had to know.

Katara could feel his grip on her tightening; she could feel his body becoming tense; she could feeling him trembling. Zuko let out a sob. "I am a fool," he cried. "An ungrateful, undeserving, unworthy _fool_. I was so angry that my uncle was traveling with the avatar, back then. Even though Aang had come to save me, save _us_, I was still furious with the fact that he had taken my time with you away." He brushed his tear stained face against hers. Burying his head into her shoulders. "After seeing you run to him when he came crashing in, I thought it was the Spirits taunting me, testing my limits. Making my life even more of a failure. And when the time came, out of rage and jealousy I shot at the Avatar. Not even questioning how it would effect you, or what you thought of me. Much less the state of the world." He whimpered, letting out another sob. Zuko was embarrassed. He never showed his weak, vulnerable self to anyone, only his uncle.

They stood there for a moment, holding each other. Then Katara held Zuko's face in her hands. Looking into his eyes she noticed _both_ eyes were bleeding tears. She herself became watery seeing him like this. "I needed to know." She cooed." Everything worked out for the best. You're here now in my arms. That's all that matters."

"So are you saying _I _don't matter?"

Stunned by the familiar voice, Zuko and Katara both looked to where the sound had come from. Standing at the doorway was Aang...

* * *

**Hope you liked it.(: Chapter two comming sooooon!**


End file.
